El secreto
by marati2011
Summary: En un parque han aparecido florcitas celestes conocidas como nomeolvides y nadie sabe la forma en que llegaron ahí, excepto una joven pelivioleta y un muchacho peliazul. Regalo para INUGORILLAZ01 y para Aisaka Meri-chan.


Hola, después de mucho tiempo sin aparecer, aquí vengo con un relato dedicado a INUGORILLAZ01y a Aisaka Meri-chan, quienes recientemente se han incorporado a Gorillaz Fanfiction con unos escritos muy hermosos. Melissa, tu fanfic es muy interesante, que bueno que tu amiga pidió que lo publicaras, sabía que eres talentosa. Samara, has tenido mucha paciencia conmigo cuando nos escribimos y eso se agradece. Que disfruten la lectura. Aconsejo escuchar de fondo la canción _Para que no me olvides_, de Ariel Arancibia, basada en un poema de Óscar Castro. Mis disculpas si no está aceptable.

El secreto

Miho, como de costumbre, se levantó, tomó una ducha y tras un nutritivo desayuno, partió a su trabajo. Agradecía que la oficina quedase cerca de un parque, el cual se veía desde la ventana, pues nada le gustaba tanto como observar las copas de los árboles, ya fuera en días de calor o en jornadas heladas. Justamente en el centro había un espejo de agua rodeado de bloques de cemento y en el cual algunos niños y jóvenes refrescaban sus pies, pese a que estaba prohibido. Contaba con un área de juegos, unas canchas para practicar variados deportes y macizos de flores, que si bien eran todas bellas en extremos, ni la más bonita podía competir en preciosidad con la muchacha.

El cabello de la joven era morado, no muy abundante, bastante delicado y sedoso. Tenía ojos verdes, tan brillantes como las esmeraldas, y todos sabían que a menudo recibía propuestas muy serias de noviazgo, tarjetas y ramos de rosas en San Valentín, y una que otra vez le enviaron cajas repletas de bombones, sobre todo cuando cumplía años. Nadie lograba comprender como es que una señorita de su calidad humana aún no se había casado, pero nuestra amiga siempre fue humilde, de ahí que en las ocasiones en que elogiaban sus encantos y sus virtudes, pensaba que la gente sólo se portaba así con ella por cortesía.

Noodle, como le decían sus cercanos, no tenía prisa por contraer matrimonio, ni formar una familia, viviendo dedicada a cumplir bien sus labores y a pasar tiempo con sus queridos amigos. De este modo, su vida transcurría normal hasta que un día se cruzó con alguien y todo cambió.

Fue en el parque.

Había salido más temprano del edificio (por trabajar en su casa) y ya que llovió mucho en la semana, había bastante humedad, si bien en lo alto el sol parecía hacer esfuerzos por transmitir su calor. Supuso que nadie estaría a esa hora. Que equivocada que estaba.

-¡Ah!

-¿Está bien?

La chica resbaló en un charco de lodo y si no es por la galantería de un caballero, ahí mismo queda embarrada de la cabeza a los pies. Aliviada, dio las gracias y se ruborizó al notar que el joven poseía un rostro a decir verdad encantador. Le llamó la atención su pelo azul, gracioso y agradable, y notó extrañada que en donde debían estar los ojos, había unos agujeros negros.

-Fue por un accidente, no se asuste que puedo ver bien.

-Lo lamento –bajó la cabeza.

-Vamos, una cara tan adorable no debe esconderse –la tomó del mentón para alzar con ternura.

-Me llamo Miho, si quiere me dice Noods o Noodle –tendió una mano que él pronto estrechó.

-Stuart, me conocen como 2D o Stu. También soy Stu-Pot o Stuart-Pot.

Empezaron a verse a menudo en el parque, siempre en el mismo lugar, y a veces Noods pensaba que sus amistades o los compañeros de trabajo la molestarían con Stuart o la animarían a iniciar una relación con él. Sin embargo, descubrió que las personas no reparaban en la presencia del muchacho y esto le entristecía. Una mañana alguien le preguntó si hablaba sola y cuando ella indicó a 2D, esa persona le contestó que no se encontraba nadie en el banco a su lado. Presentía que los animales si le observaban, pues un cachorro le movió la cola y lengüeteo sus dedos al ser acariciado y unos pájaros dedicaron lindos trinos en homenaje al joven una noche en que llevó migajas de pan para todos. Los niños también disfrutaron de su presencia, sonriendo o saludando con la mano.

Y una tarde, Stu se mostró pensativo y callado, cosa curiosa pues por lo general lucía alegre y parlanchín, y Noods adivinó de inmediato que algo grave pasaría.

-Debemos hablar, Noodle.

-¿Sobre qué, 2D?

-Sobre la despedida.

-¿Despedida? –repitió su amiga.

-Ya es la hora de marcharme.

-¡Llévame contigo! –pidió, abrazándose a él.

2D correspondió e gesto, alzó la vista y el firmamento se extendió plácido sobre ellos.

-Tengo una misión para ti.

-¿Cuál es?

El muchacho le entregó una bolsa pequeña tras besar su frente, aguantando el llanto.

-En este paquete están las semillas de unas flores, como tú siempre has respetado este parque, Dios ha encomendado que te las entregué para que plantes, se llaman nomeolvides.

Fueron a un rincón donde hasta entonces sólo se divisaba tierra y Miho procedió a sembrar.

-Gracias, si me olvidas no van a florecer, pero si me recuerdas, por toda la eternidad este lugar tendrá unas florcitas celestes.

Los dos se unieron en un abrazo y unas lágrimas surcaron las frescas mejillas de Noods.

-¿Te acordarás de mí, Stuart-Pot?

-¡Noods, eso no lo dudes, por supuesto que te llevaré en el corazón!

Pasó su mano por la cabellera, con gesto juguetón para animarla, se miraron, se acercaron casi sin darse cuenta y por vez primera sus labios se fusionaron en un ósculo. Sus cuerpos se estremecieron de emoción, se separaron y con las manos unidas, de pie y silenciosos, comprobaron que los nomeolvides se asomaban al mundo y a la vida.

-Te amo –susurraron a coro.

Entonces aconteció algo inesperado: de la espalda de Stu-Pot emergieron blancas alas, su ropa de humano común y corriente fue reemplazada por una túnica arremangada en los antebrazos y unas sandalias algo transparentes calzaron los pies. Limpió las lágrimas de la chica, le sonrió, se elevó agitando sin alegría la mano y un resplandor muy fuerte hizo que la joven, quien contemplaba a su amigo pálida, con una mano a modo de visera y notando que su corazón latía como nunca antes, cerró los ojos, temerosa de quedar ciega. Al abrirlos ya no lo vio más. Pero entonces una pluma cayó frente a ella, la recogió y leyó un pergamino atado con un lazo hecho de un material semejante a la seda. Nuevamente se puso a llorar, ahora eran lágrimas de alegría. Una sonrisa asomó a sus facciones y empezó a danzar sobre el césped, apretando la nota y la pluma contra el pecho.

Nadie supo jamás como es que de un momento a otro hubo nomeolvides en el parque, mas todos las cuidaron y con el paso del tiempo fueron las florcitas más atractivas. Sólo la dama que las plantó y el ángel que la conoció estaban al tanto del secreto sobre su origen. Es probable que Miho siga ahí, con la certeza de que muy pronto estarán otra vez juntos, uno al lado del otro, en el parquecito donde Stuart le habló por vez primera.

Fin.


End file.
